HERO englishversion
by Dragodina
Summary: An old friend of Don returns all of a sudden. But now she's a suspect, one of the prime suspects ... nothing is like it seems to be. translation of the german story Hero


**Author note: **Finally there is the english version from my german story.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own anything of Numb3rs (I only have the DVD Box of the 1. season ... lol with TERRY YEAAAHHH!! lol). What would be if I did, I said in my profile. In contrast, the character of 'Alaxandra Alex´ Jenson' flows from my own imagination.

**_Finally I want to thank SHUYLER LOLA and LEENE. _**

**_Leene, thanks for your hard and ace work, translating my german story into english. _**

**_And Shuyler Lola, thank you for overworking the english version and give it the final prefect touch._**

**_Without your great work, this wouldn't be possibly._**

**_Both of you THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! TAKK, KNUDDELTAKK!!! _**

**_(Takk is icelandic and means "thank you"; Knuddel is german and means "cuddle")_**

I hope you have fun with it. Enjoy reading.

_**

* * *

**_

_**1. Calm before the storm**_

"_**A hero exerts himself for an unselfish thing and, besides, is ready to sacrifice his existence; he fulfils a model function, is courageous and strong-minded."**_

It was such a disconsolate room. The walls nearly seemed to crush her. They felt cold and the gray tint reinforced still another uncanny atmosphere to the whole than it had anyway already in the darkness. The light was dimmed strongly and the five Venetian blinds of the room, which served to dim the building's insides, were all shut. Only weak rays of light coming from the lamp of the room's ceiling brightened the chamber more or less. But a different illumination would not have been appropriate for the situation. Over and over again the torrential rain, that gushed above the state's capital, turned the streets into small creeks and seemed to drown the entire mother Earth, clapped against the windows. The only noise which was heard in the sombre room was the constant drumming of the raindrops against the windowpane. The wind wailed, lightning flashed in irregular time lags, thunder boomed. An hour ago, a thunderstorm had surprised the entire city. And it seemed like it still would take a while before the storm rolled past.

The room was seperated by those of the others in the fourth flour of the building in Washington.

Two people were sitting on the black leather sofa on the wall opposite the doorway. The smaller figure sitting on the right hid her face under a basecap deeply pulled into her face, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The person on the left propped her chin up with her left hand and the armrest of the couch.

God, it was uncomfortable. Seriously, why would you put such stiff things into a "waiting room"?

A place where families mostly had to await some kind of really bad news concerning relatives, where one is told that one of the children or even one's very own husband would be involved in an awkward crime or was a criminal himself...that he has died.

And now, they waited here, already for a whole hour. An hour in which not a single word was said, in which they didn't say a word to one another, in which they didn't even look at each other. Both of them stared in different directions so they wouldn't have to look at the other.

Wasn't this an ominous sign for what was about to happen?

At least, they had to trust each other. Something that was hardly possible considering their common prehistory.

Or was it?

Maybe that's exactly why. Maybe...

This word still resounded for a while in the smaller, slender person's mind. The girl who sat on the right shot a small glance from beneath her cap. She was 18 years old and had shoulder-length deep brown hair. Her eyes were fixed on the window pane on the left in which the outlines of her roommate were reflected, blurred. This one suddenly stood up and went to the window on the left from the couch. She crossed her arms, leaning against the cold wall with her right shoulder, so that the other could see her clearly, and stared out.

Outdoors, the thunderstorm continued to bluster and the two of them were glad for not being too close to it.The trees were whipping around from the violent wind. You could hear the howling. The howl of a ghost.

In here, it might be depressing and, damn it, this pallor drenching the entire room did not pass either, but at least it was warm and dry.

She continued to look from beneath her cap and examined the other person more thoroughly. Now that she stood in front of the window she was able to see her better. The light of the street lanterns shone stronger into the room and illuminated her outlines which she actually knew quite well. A woman, possibly middle thirties, likewise dainty and slender stature, stared dismally through the windowpane. Her blond hair reaching down to her shoulders partially hung before her face and, nevertheless, she recognized it accurately. Although she looked professional, the pressure on her was clearly visible. She saw this tenseness, the uncertainty, the fear, all the feelings she felt in herself.

At this moment a flash twitched above the grey-blue sky and illuminated the city for the instant of one second in a white-yellow light. Her face, her outlines and her deep brown eyes were clearly recognizable at this moment. Also the rings under her eyes which decorated these; in the course of the last few days they had slightly deepened.

But she did not react.

Another five minutes passed without a single word between the two of them. Only the persistent noise of the raindrops hitting against the window, the howl of the wind and a sporadic menacing rumble filled the room.

A better storm could not have been brewed in order to lend expression to their feelings.

It reflected all the sensations which tore them apart and made them even more nervous and mad, with every further minute that passed. But somehow and in a strange way, the girl was glad concerning the blustering thunderstorm. Without it, the silence would have been unbearable and one had to fear to lose sanity.

If you want to drive someone into insanity, just put him into a tiny, pitiful, bare room without covers like this one, the space itself meagerly or not at all illuminated, with walls simply held in a discouraging grey tone , and say nothing to him. It is guaranteed that he will be completely broken after some hours, because with every passing minute his situation seems more hopeless and desperate. The minutes will stretch to hours and suddenly the hours turn into eternity. If the feeling of this infinity is reached, the human mind is on the ground, all the same how long it lasts.

She continued to stare at the blurred reflection of the woman and once more sank into her thoughts. The woman caught her look in the pane. She merely recognized the outlines of the girl, however, the scanty light simply did not admit any more and she was too tired to exert her eyes further to get a closer look at her. She knew her well enough, knew what she felt, so that she did not need to begin to read it in her face or to reveal it by her behaviour. Although this was exactly where she was an expert, if not even the best in this area, the psychology. No, this time her expertises from the countless years in the Academy, as a court psychologist, as a profiler and her numerous applications weren't needed. Only common sense. Sanity and reason.

After some moments the girl dared to look into her eyes. The woman answered the gaze. The girl's light blue eyes were just as cold and without interest. Both looked hardened and, nevertheless, they knew about the feelings of the other one, because they were identical.

Suddenly the older person broke through the unpleasent silence between them.

"You know what you are getting involved in?" Her voice sounded quiet, surprisingly.

"Do you?" she replied.

Now the woman turned to her, moved towards her and looked her directly in the face. Those eyes, this expression. So crystal-clear, showing all her uncertainty and fear. She stopped immediately before her. "If something happens…something unpredictable, the only important thing for the other one is to finish it. Nothing else. No regrets. No hesitation. No such thing, if anything goes wrong. Okay?"

She continued to look at her, this scowl. The woman thrust out her right hand, her face still. Then the girl nodded. She gazed directly into the other's eyes.

"Okay." She got it. Without turning her gaze away she got up and took the woman's hand.

At this moment the door opened, the rays of light illuminated the space, showing both of them clearly. Another person entered the room.

- 1 -

* * *

Okay, this was the first chapter. If you want to tell me something, anything what you are thinking about it, please feel free to tell me in a review. I would like to see your impressions and get feedback. You know this is the translation from the german story, so I will try to send the english second chapter as soon as I can (and as soon as my two betas can ;D). Again, thanks for reading and many lovely greetings. I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
